Spider Venom
by I Hate Wednesdays
Summary: She has the making to be a Villian, and the guidence to be one. He's the good guy. Why is she so different from all the other bad guys? Oh, the fight between good and evil is such a challenging one. Robin/OC Rated T just to be safe.
1. Prologue

Prologue: Accident

That's how it started out. A complete accident. Joker had been wreaking havoc in Gotham that night, and managed to kill a small family on their way home from the zoo. An explosion knocked a phone pole over and it crashed into the front half of the car, killing the parents. An ear piercing wail ripped through the air.

Batman only managed to hear the cry after the sirens and fires had been put out. Following the sound, he found a small, baby girl strapped in her car seat, her parents deathly still in the front. Guilt washed over him as he unstrapped the child and held her tightly in his arms. She clung onto him and buried her face in his neck.

The last of the firefighters had finished and were driving off. No one was in sight and Batman found himself stuck with the small girl. He couldn't help but heave a tired sigh.

"Master Bruce, my I ask how you came into procession of a toddler?" asked Alfred, following behind an unmasked Batman.

Bruce sat the girl down on a chair in the cave and unhooked his utility belt. "Found her. Her parents were killed in the cross fire."

"What do you propose we do with her?" Alfred peered down at the girl and noticed a nametag on her wrist, then he noticed something rather odd. "Oh my."

The Dark Knight looked over his shoulder with a raised eyebrow. "What's wrong?"

His butler picked up the girl and pulled back her left sleeve. "First, I believe her name is Winifred. And second, the poor child is missing her arm!"

Upon closer examination, they found that it must have been a birth defect that rendered her armless. But the child didn't seem to mind, in fact she seemed to be just as happy and perfectly fine as any other one year old could have been. Winifred spent the night tucked away softly in a spare bedroom and when morning came, she was handed into Child Services.

Alfred wasn't surprised the child didn't appear pleased to go, and had a fit as she was carried away. Bruce didn't show any kind of emotion about it. And later, while he was making the spare bedroom bed, he found her small nametag. Alfred smiled and shook his head.


	2. Chapter 1: Nightly Weave

Chapter One: Nightly Weave

Winifred slunk into her open window silently. Sliding it shut, she heaved a sigh and turned to her bed. Pulling off her mask she hid it in the drawer beside her bed.

What a steal! Opening the bag in her hands she admired the diamond necklace she got away with. A prize fit for a Princess! Holding back a giggle she put it back in the bag and tip toed over to her closet and taped the floor boards, finding the lose one, she dropped the bag and replaced the board.

Unzipping her tight suit, she stuffed it in an old shoe box at the top shelve of her closet and stepped into her pajama's. Diving in bed she pretended to be fast asleep when her foster father peeked in, his narrow eyes watching her. She shivered.

Xx

I rubbed my red cheek and bit the inside of my cheek. Just another slap from my Foster Mom, nothing special in my screwy life. I had a feeling it would bruise and look nasty. But I didn't have any make-up to hide it so I knew people would ask questions. Fantastic. On my first day of school too.

I groaned and threw my head back, staring up at the sky.

I got a Scholarship to Gotham Academy from Wayne Enterprises. I didn't know why, I was probably the worst student at my old school, maybe even the entire school district. I slept through Math and skipped Chemistry. So I didn't have a clue why the Big Man would send me here. Not that I was complaining. Coming to this school probably gave me so many opportunities… what they were, I didn't really care.

The downside; I hated the uniform. The skirt was too short and I was really hoping it wouldn't be a windy day. That's all I needed to make my day ten times worse. One blow and every guy behind me would be having a better day then I was. I thought about wearing shorts underneath but I forgot in my rush out of the door. So I was screwed.

BUT! I reached the school in one piece. Breathing a sigh of relief, I closed my eyes and smiled at my lucky. Maybe my day was getting better!

WOOSH!

A gust of wind. Flapping about I tried to stop my skirt from blowing up and in the process tripped over my own two feet and fell into something solid and alive.

"Owww…" I moaned looking up into a pair of bright blue eyes.

"Nice! Pink panties!" FLASH!

I groaned and slumped my head back down. There when my one sliver of good luck. "I hate my life…"

Crawling off the poor guy I fell on, I fixed my skirt and untangled myself from my bag.

"Here, let me help you."

He held out his hand and I took it with my working arm. I came up so fast I was face to face with him. I gasped and stumbled back. Too close. I put my plastic hand to my chest and let out a shaky breath. He was about three inches taller than me and had raven black hair and bright blue eyes. I smirked.

"You're clumsy!" he said with a smile.

I put a hand behind my head and let out a nervous laugh. "I'm surprisingly light on my feet when it comes to…" Idiot! I bit my lip and thought of a quick lie. "…gymnastics…"

I inwardly kicked myself. Almost giving away myself. Wow, I was not a clever one. No, no I was not. I tucked a stray strand of hair behind my ear. "Sorry for falling into you."

"It's okay. You made the other guy's day though. Favorite color pink?" he laughed, it was light laughter and it made me blush.

"N-no! S-shut up!" I stuttered trying to calm myself.

He waved his hands and chuckled. "I'm joking! Chill!" he held out his hand and I took it, shaking it. "I'm Dick Grayson."

"Winifred Ernstine. Call me Wini."

Xx

I was out of that school as fast I possibly could when the bell rang. I couldn't wait to leave. I was sent out of my Math class for falling asleep and I fell down a flight of stairs when I saw a guy showing off a picture of my pink underwear. Dick showed me around a bit and Barbara seemed a tad jealous about it. Almost all of my teachers seemed irritated at my presence and annoyed with my rebellious, easy-going outlook on life.

Dick asked me at lunch if I wanted to hang out after school in the library so he could help me study enough to get by in my classes. But I passed. The last thing on my mind was staying another minute in that prison.

Outside the school gates I saw Giselle in her shiny red convertible. She blew kisses to the cute seniors that wondered out. She was busty and had strawberry blonde hair that reached her waist in bouncy curls. And I knew that she knew, for a FACT, that I was not allowed to be seen with her out in public. If my Foster Parents found out they would have my head. And she just had this habit of showing up when they were around and getting me thoroughly abused as a result.

I narrowed by eyes and stomped over to the car; leaning into it I grabbed a bit of her strawberry blonde hair and tugged. She hissed and glared at me, pulling her hair free.

"What the hell do you think you're doing!" I hissed, leaning in further to the car. I had my good arm holding down that stupid skirt so I didn't have any more pictures of my bottom floating around the school. "If my Foster Parents see me with you they'll freak!"

"So what?" retorted Giselle, shrugging. "Why do you care?"

"Because I'm the one that gets the abuse!"

"Your point?"

"Why are we friends?"

"Who knows."

"You got a job?"

"Sure do."

"Then let's blow this Popsicle Stand." I pulled myself out of the awkward position and opened the car door. I felt someone's eyes on me and turned to find Dick watching me from the school gates. He nodded to me and I smiled. If he asked, Giselle was going to be the older sister I never wanted. He didn't have to know the life I had.

Giselle let out a barking laugh and sped off into the town center, leaving tire marks in her wake.

Xx

We had known each other since I was ten and Giselle was fourteen. Both of us were having hard times in life and decided to stick together through thick and thin. It was the Giselle that came up with the idea of becoming thieves that would proudly say matched the skill level of Catwoman.

Giselle lived on her own after her father died of a stroke when she was sixteen. She offered to take me in but I stupidly refused, saying things would get suspicious if we were found together, our cover might have been blown. Though, looking back on it, it was such a good idea I shouldn't have passed it up. The only down side was the parade of men that marched in and out of her bedroom from dusk to dawn. But Giselle knew her away around breaking the law. Being busty and curvy, the strawberry blonde knew how to work sex appeal to her advantage. Something I failed at epically. Just like I do at life.

I worked the tight spots, such as moving around the light sensors and crawling through air vents, being thin and small this is where my talent lied. Though my lack of an arm did make some things somewhat difficult.

"Ready, mon petit ami?" cooed Giselle, or better known to the Authorities as Red Queen.

She liked to say some French phrases, since she was in a top French class at her college. She liked to think she was French, but she really wasn't.

I looked up from my crouch and grinned. "You know it."

Black Widow is what I chose to call myself. It went along with the colors of my outfit. It was a skin tight cat suit, black in the middle with red down the sides. My copper colored hair was pulled back and hidden behind a black and red bobbed wig. A red mask covered my green eyes and my lips were painted black.

Red Queen bent over and pointed to the map we had drawn earlier when we did a perimeter layout. Clad in a red leotard, red and white checkered tights and red slippers, she looked quite… curvy. Much to my distaste. Giselle liked to flaunt her _assets _too much. Assets I lacked. Her strawberry hair cascaded down her shoulders and hid one of her grey eyes. Her mask was pure black with red hearts. Her full lips were blood red with a black heart in the middle of her lips. Her face was white with two red hearts painted on each cheek.

"Follow that hallway." Whispered Red Queen, following along with her finger. "There are less guards there. I'll stand guard, be careful."

"When am I not?" I joked.

We both knew that was a stupid question. After all, I was the one forgetting I was missing an arm and did things people with two arms would, usually ending up hurting myself in the process. When I was eleven Giselle taught me how to do cart wheels. But I forgot that I had broken my fake arm for the tenth time the night before, so when I tried to do what Giselle did, I somersaulted instead and knocked the air out of myself. So I'm not the sharpest tool in the shed.

I slipped easily through the halls and sunk into the shadows when a guard wondered pass. My heart pounded and I liked feeling it. I liked feeling something in my meaningless life. That's why I did it. That's why I stole. To feel something apart from the numbing pain that washed over me when my Foster Father beat me. And I did it because I was bored. Nothing much to it.

Spraying over the red lasers, a grin spread across my lips. I elegantly flipped and slid under a laser like a snake on its belly. Coming up, I awkwardly cart wheeled and stepped over another red beam. Done. Piece of cake.

The museum was stupid enough to have the ring of pearls and gold beads just lying on a pillow and not under glass, but that made my job ten times easier. Purring in delight, I lightly picked them out and left as quickly as I could.

"Ta-da!" I chirped, presenting Giselle with the rope of pearls.

"Ooh la la!" sang Red Queen. "How nice! Well done!"

A wind blew through us and we covered our eyes from the dirt and dust it picked up. Looking up we watched as Red Tornado zoomed overhead, looking slightly different then he normally did. He wasn't going to stop us? Do what Superhero's where meant to do? And speaking of which. Aren't Superhero's meant to be like, human or Alien? Does a Robot count as a Superhero? Ah, who cares. But something was obviously wrong with him. I didn't matter to us. We just ran away as fast as we could. Who took chances?

**A/N- Hello. I felt like doing a little Young Justice FanFic. Kind of bored and recently got into the show, so why not? Anywho, I do not own Young Justice. And Review please! It's not much and probably not that great, but oh well. Thought I might as well post it. **

**IF YOU HAVE NOTHING NICE TO SAY, SAY NOTHING AT ALL PLEASE.**

'**Mon petit ami'- My little friend **


	3. Chapter 2: Caught in a Web

Chapter Two: Caught in a Web

"You little freak!"

I slammed against the wall and let out a gasp of pain. Oh what I wouldn't do for a piece of rope and the chance to tighten it around his neck.

I kicked him in the face and ran out of the apartment as fast as I could. My lip was busted and I was pretty sure I had a black eye. My brand new uniform was slightly torn and dirty. Panting and gasping for breath I collapsed to my knees by one of the pillars at the front of the school. People walked past and didn't seem to notice me, or did but didn't care.

I had this nagging feeling I forgot something and when I looked down I realized I had forgotten to put on my fake arm in my mad rush to leave the house before my Foster Parents woke up. I was such an idiot. I flapped the empty sleeve about and watched it flutter.

"This week couldn't get any worse." I lent my head back and groaned.

"Havin' a bad day?"

I looked down and found Dick peering at me with his bright blue eyes. I went red and waved my empty sleeve at him.

"A bad life is more like it!" I huffed, struggling to get to my feet with one arm.

I saw his eyes narrow at the sight of my face. I wiped the dry blood from my lips and chin with the back of my sleeve. He didn't seem fazed when I flapped my empty sleeve at him.

"What happened to you?" he asked, lightly touching my eye with his finger tips.

I pulled away. "I was really hoping I didn't have to tell anyone."

"Why not? You look awful!"

I tried to cross my arms but found air instead of another arm and they dropped to my sides stiffly. I blushed and hoped he didn't just see that. He did and raised an eyebrow at it.

"Your arm-"

"Yeah, I know…" I sighed and rubbed my temple.

Why did life hate me? What did I do? If it just told me, I'd gladly apologize over and over just to make my life somewhat better. I didn't want to explain to him about my shitty life at 'home' and why I didn't have an arm but sometimes thought I did. I certainly didn't want to tell him about my 'extracurricular activities' outside of school. Or how Giselle wasn't really my older sister.

"I was born without an arm. Get over it, I have." I blushed and pulled the sleeves up a little to show the gnarled stump at my elbow. I let out a nervous laugh. "I sometimes I forget I have it, I do things normal people do and end up getting hurt. Hence, the black eye and busted lip. Fell down a flight of stairs this morning. Giselle thought it would be funny to set my clock so it looked like I was getting up late. So I rushed around and forgot my arm and fell down the stairs. No biggy."

I was lying through my teeth and once I had gotten started there was no stopping me. Though I was praying he'd buy it and leave me alone, maybe help me out around the school today since I was handicap.

And, for once, Life smiled down at me. He bought my lie. Ate it up like cake.

He smiled. "I know the felling. Wally's the same way." He grabbed my wrist. "Let's go get some ice on your eye."

I blushed and followed him obediently. Oh dear…

Xx

"Penny for your thoughts?"

I looked up from Giselle's couch and pulled a face. "It's nothing."

"It is." she slid onto the couch and poked my cheek. "Tell me."

"I forgot my arm at home today." I mumbled, hugging the pillow closer to me, my green eyes staring at the blank TV. I was spending the night at her place since I refused to go home. "And some guy at my school noticed my bruises. I had to lie." I hugged the pillow closer and glanced at her. "I feel guilty."

Giselle purred. "Ooh… was he cute?"

I threw the pillow in her face and huffed. "You're impossible."

"Nope," chirped the busty girl. "Just being a normal teenager."

I glared at her smiling face.

"Was he?"

"Why are we friends again?"

Xx

"Looks like we got company, Widow."

"Do we now, Red?"

We stood side by side in the middle of the alley. The moon poured light around us so we could clearly see the group surrounding us. No way out. Red Queen smirked, after all it was her idea to do something to attract the attention of the Justice League. She wanted to be classified as a Top Criminal on their lists. And she got her wish. I wasn't so sure, but I would follow her to the ends of the Earth if she asked.

Stealing Wayne Enterprises Top Secret files won us the attention she craved. And there they were, the Young Justice demanding we hand over the Disc I held in my hand. The group stood a close distance away and didn't move, yet.

"Who are you?" demanded Robin in a calm tone. "What do you want with that kind of information?"

"Ooh a little birdie!" chuckled Red, flicking back a strand of red hair. "I'm the Red Queen, and this is Black Widow, nice to make your acquaintance!"

"Never heard of you." Snorted Kid Flash, crossing his arms. Ooh…! He was just as cute as Flash himself!

This clearly annoyed Giselle, who shot him a glare then broke into a grin. "Of course you haven't. We're so quiet and sneaky we haven't caught your attention."

"Until now." I finished waved the disc at them.

"I'm done talking!" shouted Super Boy, running forward.

I gulped. Why was he so angry all the time? He was like a bull! One punch from him would land me in the hospital! His fist slammed into the ground, kicking up dust and rubble. Red landed lightly on top of a dumpster and blew a kiss to him. I bit my lip. Why was she so calm! I was having second thoughts now. We couldn't take four guys with Superpowers and two really fast and strong ones.

I made myself disappear into the shadows until I saw an opportunity to attack them. Red could handle herself.

Super Boy made to throw another punch but Red was gone. She slipped easily behind Kid Flash but he noticed her and swung her into the wall. Giselle let out a cry.

I swept Kid's legs out from under him. He landed with a thud and I went after Artemis. She was fast with her arrows and I had trouble avoiding them. I flipped and spun to dodge them. I let out a cackle of laughter at my luck at not getting hit when Karma slapped me in the face. An arrow pierced my left arm. It made a hallow sound making me howl in anger. I just got it back from my house! Now I was going to have to go about armless until I got a new one with the money I was saving!

I let out a string of swears as I dodged Robins attacks. He was fast and more skilled then I was. Of course. Everything was better than I was. If Life was a person, I'd punch them in the throat.

I kicked him in the chest and slid back, panting.

I watched his eyes. They landed on the arm with an arrow in it. They narrowed when he realized no blood was seeping out. I cursed.

Then, just to be a dick, he kicked the arm and I watched in horror as it snapped, breaking it the completely wrong away. It splintered and the straps tightened because of the strain.

"Son of a bitch!" I hissed.

"A fake arm?" one of them asked to themselves.

I let out a scream when Aqualad appeared behind me and wrapped his arms around my torso. My arms were pinned to my sides. I was helpless. Where was Red? Wasn't she going to help me? I watched her slink into the shadows and disappear. She was going to abandon me?

"Red you bitch! Don't leave me! RED!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

I squirmed and struggled in his grip, shouting curses as loud as I could. And they took me away.

Xx

"Let me go!"

I was tied to a chair. I felt like the roles were switched. Weren't the good guys normally the ones to be tied to a chair waiting to be interrogated? Maybe Superhero's like switching the roles. Ha, role playing. Ah my shitty life.

I was in the main hall of Mount Justice and I was not pleased. Was this how they treated their guests? And people respected them? They wonder why I was a Villain.

I refused to stop screaming until they untied me. I tried to bargain with them, saying that I would tell them anything they wanted if they untied me. But they just shook their heads so I continued to scream and scream and scream. My voice was getting hoarse, and even if I lost my voice I would still attempt to scream. I didn't like being tied up. And neither would they.

My arm was still broken at a funny angle and they asked me a few times about it but I just snapped my jaws at them.

They left my mask on so I was at least thankful for that.

"I wonder what she looks like with the mask off." Wondered Kid, strutting over to me.

When he bent down to take my mask off, I kicked my leg out and nailed him right between the legs. He went down like a tree.

"Timber." I said hoarsely.

"You're pretty protective of your true identity." Asked Robin crossing his arms, he stood a safe distance away from me. Oh, I just wanted him a few feet closer so I could do the same thing to him.

"Aren't you?" I snapped.

"What's with your arm?" asked Artemis, stepping closer.

I put on a poker face. "It's a bomb."

They didn't seem fazed.

"I'm an alien. The lizard kind. It'll grow back."

They stared at me.

"I'm a porcelain doll."

They didn't even blink.

"I'm hollow inside."

I stared at them blankly.

"Batman 02."

"Good job." Came a deep voice.

Batman appeared and made his way over to us.

I growled at him.

"Nice job catching Black Widow." Batman stood in front of me. My leg shot up but he caught it and flipped the chair back.

"Oof!" my wig slipped off and my copper colored hair spilled out. I groaned in pain.

"Hey, it was a wig!" gasped Kid Flash, Artemis sighed.

The pressure and the friction caused my fake arm to completely break off. This loosened the ropes just enough for me to summersault backwards and free myself from the ropes. The group of sidekicks stepped back and got ready to right. I held my fist up; I wasn't planning on sticking around for long.

Batman held up his hand. "I don't want any conflict. I just want to talk."

"I don't want to talk." My voice cracked, I pointed my bad arm at him (once again forgetting it was just an empty sleeve.).

"Are you a shape shifter?" came a voice from behind me.

I glanced over my shoulder to see the Miss Martian with a confused look on her face. I looked over at Robin who was the closest to me and gestured to the green girl with my only thumb. "She live in a cave for most of her life?"

I turned back to her and pulled up my sleeve. "I don't have an arm."

"Ooh…" she mumbled, blushing a little bit.

I signed.

Turning my attention back to Batman I tried to cross my arms but they just slid back to my sides.

"What's the deal Batty-Boy?" I questioned. "I'd rather go to the Loony Bin then jail, if you please."

"Actually, I'm recruiting you for the team." He said matter-of-factly.

"What?" all of us sputtered.

I stepped back and waved my hand. "Haha, thanks for the offer but I won't be of much help. I'm just a handicap, reject, what could I do for the Young Justice except get in the way?"

"You have potential." He said calmly. "And you know how to do reconnaissance better than them. They need the help of a master. Plus, you know how to get through tight spots and do it as silently as possible."

"We are not bad a reconnaissance!" argued Kid, crossing his arms.

I raised an eyebrow.

Batman ignored him. "You wouldn't be going on missions with them just yet, but you'd train them."

"I am not a teacher!" I snapped. "Besides, why don't you ask another Superhero to do it? I'm just a petty thief."

"That's missing an arm." Pointed out Artemis.

I glared at her.

"It would be easier for them to learn if they had someone close to their age." Batman said.

I bit my lip. It was a good offer… besides, if I went back and cashed the stash I had under my floor I'd be set for life, no more stealing. Well, maybe on weekends. And he didn't say anything about changing my ways. I couldn't help but smirk.

"I'll make a deal with you." I began. "I'll accept your offer IF you give me a place to stay and lock away my Foster Parents for Child Abuse and get me a new arm since your little," I shot a look at Robin. "_Bird_ broke my old one."

"Done." Said the Dark Knight.

I smirked. Awesome! Things were looking up.

The group of sidekicks gathered around me. I felt a little uneasy, but they seemed to be nice towards me, even if I was one of the bad guys. Though they seemed a little unhappy at Batman saying they failed at reconnaissance. Super Boy didn't seem to like me at all and Miss Martian or M'gann was to overly chirpy for my taste.

"Er… so…" I began waving my empty sleeve. "Since we'll be working together… um… am I meant to tell you who I really am and vice versa?"

"Only if you want to." Said Kid Flash, he gestured to Robin. "Though Rob over here refuses to tell anyone who he really is. Even though he knows who everyone is."

I glanced at the boy wearing red and black. He looked slightly familiar…

I held out my empty sleeve. My life sucked as it was. Who cared if the good guys knew my identity? It was already apparent Batman knew more about me then I liked. And Giselle abandoned me. Screw it.

"Winifred Ernstine! Call me Wini."

Kid let out a bark of laughter. "Winifred? That's your name? HA HA HA!"

I glared at him and Artemis punched him in the arm, stopping his laughter. "Your name's Wally, I don't know what you're laughing at."

I pointed at Kid with my working arm. "HA HA HA! Your name's Wally!"

My face went blank again. The room went silent.

"Team, hit the showers." Batman said finally, putting a hand on my shoulder.

The group made to leave but he asked for Robin to stay with us.

Robin looked at me like he was trying to figure me out. Or was just… checking me out. But I doubted it. He was defiantly trying to get something out of me with just his eyes. I wondered what they were like behind his mask.

I glared at him but nonetheless listened to what Batman had to say.

"I've been looking for you for a while." Said the Dark Knight. "Child Services said they lost track of you but that was all lies. Now that you're here," he put a hand on top of my head. "You are coming into my care."

I ducked under his arm. "N-no! I can't! I don't want charity..." I stopped and pointed at him. "_You_!" I lowered my voice. "You got me that scholarship and sent me to that goody-goody school! I suddenly feel violated. What else do you know?"

"It's not charity. It's a demand." He stared down at me. "What I know about you is classified."

"But Bats," Robin chimed in. "She knows-"

"Who I am, yes. I wouldn't doubt it."

I glared at the two of them.

"She knows more then she should." Said the Dark Knight. "She may even know who you are."

I crossed my arms (which slipped and fell to my sides) and stuck my tongue out at Robin. "Dick."

I wasn't saying a name though. But he just stumbled back.

Then it finally donned on Robin what his mentor was said minutes before. "S-she's gonna live with us?"


	4. Chapter 3: Spinning a Web

Chapter Three: Spinning a Web

So Batman kept his promise and my Foster Parents were locked away for good. I got a new, cool robotic arm that was a pain to install. And I was living with Batman's alias and his ward who happened to be Dick from Gotham Academy. Woo go me.

Bruce wasn't happy at how my grades were steadily declining into the gutter and how I never studied. So I was forced to waste my time learning things I could care less about. The only upside to that was Dick helped me study and I found myself… liking him.

I attempted to teach the group about reconnaissance but it failed and I gave up. They sucked and the whole thing failed. I left Mount Justice that day swearing like a sailor and almost overdosing with aspirin just to make the headache go away. Now I knew why Batman gave me the job. No one else could handle them.

I spent most of my time in Mount Justice, sitting on the couch watching TV. The others would train and hone their skills (for M'gann, cook) but I was just too lazy to. Robin and Aqualad were busy sparring so I decided to barge in, maybe challenge one.

Clicking off the TV I made my way down. Getting semi-lost on my way there.

I entered just after Conner and M'gann, the two were all lovey dovey. I pulled a face and approached the two boys, crossing my arms, happy for once that they didn't fall to my sides.

"You know they're a couple, right?" whispered Robin.

"I believe I knew before they did." Answered Kaldur with a slight smile.

"Makes since." I mumbled and added in my head 'The two aliens suit each other'.

"So when is our next lesson, teacher?" teased Robin.

I stuck out my tongue. "After the last time, never."

I tuned out and watched as the rest of the team arrived and Batman shortly after. He flicked on the TV to the news. A blonde reported about the vines destroying the town. I squealed and pumped my fists in the air.

"Awesome! Poison Ivy!" I gasped.

Robin looked at me and Kaldur shook his head, smiling a little. Batman shot me a look but I ignored it.

"She's like my Hero! She's so pretty and sexy! A few years back she tricked Bat-"

"That's enough, Winifred." Snapped Batman.

"_Wini_." I growled back.

I snapped my mouth shut when Batman glared at me again. I didn't want to get on his bad side, after all, he was nice enough to let me live with him and pay for my schooling.

They went on about the mission I wouldn't be going on because I wasn't trusted enough or skilled enough. Which was fine by me, but why keep me here at all? I've only tried to teach them once and that obviously was a failure. I wasn't going to complain. Life was easier now.

The screen fuzzed and the Joker's face flicked on the screen.

"Ooh! The Joker!" I hummed.

They glared at me.

I pointed to myself. "Big Bad Villain remember?"

The joker turned the camera and showed six more big villains, Poison Ivy included. He ranted about something then Count Vertigo took over and demanded a ransom, then the screen fussed again. Batman called for the money to be collected as a final resort and Robin went over the tape again, pointing out the Villains from it.

"Seven heavy hitters, probably behind everything we face." Said Robin excitedly, taping on the keyboard.

"Something's not right." I mumbled, tapping my chin. "Why do they want the money?"

"What else would the bad guys want?" snorted Wally.

I glared at him and continued. "I didn't steal for the money. I stole because I liked the rush and because I was bored. Poison Ivy's an ecoterrorist, she wants to protect the environment." I crossed my arms and rubbed them getting a bad feeling about everything. "There has to be a hidden meaning behind it."

"There always is." Answered Batman.

While he continued telling them about the mission I wouldn't be going on, I pondered what I had said. What were the Big Bad Villains planning? Of course I was meant to be a Big Bad Villain too, but these people were completely different to me. If they managed to take out the Justice League then what would happen to the world? I would have said 'Not that I care' but I found myself caring. I liked my life with Bruce and Dick. Life was (for once) smiling at me. I couldn't let anything ruin that.

Then a light bulb flashed over my head. I smirked.

Xx

Oh mother of pearl. I found (right after I stowed away on M'gann bioship) that I did not have the stomach for flying. They didn't even seem to notice I was practically green and hidden in whatever shadows there was. This, my dear Superheroes, was part of the work I was meant to be teaching you, if you'd listen.

But, even though I had my hand plastered over my mouth and was taking big gulps of air to stop myself from throwing up all over the Martian ship, I didn't blow my cover. And who said I wouldn't be a good asset to the team?

Then the bioship jerked and I rolled out of my hiding space. I groaned and tired to find my stomach I had left behind in my hiding spot.

"Wini?" they grumbled or gasped.

"What are you doing?" snapped Robin, grabbing my shoulder.

I opened my mouth to answer but the bioship was thrown into a lake. I screamed and latched onto Robin. Living the sheltered life I lived, I didn't know how to swim so I was most likely going to drown. Unbuckling himself from the seat, Robin got a good grip of me and handed me a strange underwater breathing device. I put it in my mouth and held onto him as he helped me out of the hole in the bioship.

The moment my head popped up into air, I ran to land as fast as I could.

"Sweet baby Jesus!" I fell to my knees.

"Mind telling us why you stowed away on M'gann ship?" asked Aqualad, crossing his arms and standing behind me.

I moved so I was on my bum. "I-I…"

They didn't look happy to see me. I was just dead weight to them. I glared.

"She's in shock, she'll need time to recover." M'gann watched her ship in worry.

I bit my lip. I just wanted to help a little, and get some answers. Besides I was meant to be their teacher, wasn't I?

I opened my mouth to tell them about my idea but something hit us that made us drop to the ground in pain. Count Vertigo no doubt. Then another guy showed up and smashed Superboy in his face, almost knocking him out. Aqualad threw Count Vertigo back with some of the lake water.

"Robin, Miss Martian, Widow, disappear. We'll keep them busy. Fulfill the mission objective." He ordered in my head.

I follow closely behind them, as silently as possible. Robin wasn't pleased with me being there and M'gann was worrying about the others, mainly Superboy.

We walked through the muddy path. I was so quiet that both had to look over and see if I was still there. Each time they looked I would wave and smile. One thing I was good at was not being seen. Something they needed to learn. And I was meant to teach.

Then we found the main plant of Poison Ivy, the one controlling everything. I heard her behind us before the other two did, and I sunk into the shadows.

"Well, hello."

Vines wrapped around them.

I bit my lip and slunk around behind her. I threw my arms around her neck, and wrapped my legs around her waist. She let out a cry of surprise and I felt the vines twist themselves around my waist and neck. But I held on. She was so distracted the when the monkey guy came, she slammed into him and the laser shot off in a different direction, saving Robin's head.

Finally when I was purple I let go and was thrown on the floor. Poison Ivy stepped on my chest. Then stopped. My wig had come off somewhere in the process and my copper hair was quickly getting dirty.

I gasped for breath. And scrambled away.

'_Miss Martian, you and Robin get away. I'm fine.'_ I said in my head.

'_No! Batman'll kill me if we come back without you!_' hissed Robin.

'_GO!_' I shouted and scissored my legs, making Poison Ivy fall.

M'gann got them free and they shot off into the forest. Robin looked back sadly as he ran.

Ivy tried to catch him and I couldn't let that happen.

"Ivy!" I shouted. "Fight me!"

She turned and looked at me. I must have looked really dirty because her eyes widened.

"W-Winifred?" she gasped, her vines dropping to the floor.

I stepped back. "You've got to be kidding me."

"Wini? My little Stinging Nettle?" she mumbled stepping closer.

This just keeps getting better and better. Though I was thankful the other two were too far to hear this. They didn't trust me as it was.

Poison Ivy wrapped me in an awkward hug. "Oh, my little baby! You're alright!"

"Oh boy." I sighed.


	5. Chapter 4: One Bite

Chapter Four: One Bite

"Where's Widow?" screamed Robin, clenching his hands into fists.

The group of villains stood surrounded by the Superheroes, but Widow had failed to show up after her fight with Poison Ivy. Batman seemed surprised that Robin was asking where the girl was, she was meant to be in Mount Justice keeping an eye on things. If she was lost or hurt, he wasn't going to be happy.

"Where is she?"

Batman put a hand on the boys shoulder. "What are you talking about?"

Robin shrugged off his mentors hand and pointed to the green woman. "She and Widow they-"

"Widow? Who is she?" purred Ivy, crossing her arms and tapping her chin with her finger. "I don't know anyone with that name."

Batman narrowed his eyes.

"But now that you mention it…" she let out a giggle and waved her hand. A large vine rose and dropped a girl, clad in red and black, in front of her.

The girl didn't move or make a sound. M'gann let out a gasp and grabbed onto Conner's arm. The Superheroes didn't look pleased at all. Robin's fists were so tight his nails dug into his skin. Widow didn't even look like she was breathing. Her skin was tinted slightly green and her hair looked like a deeper redish color then it was. Small vines of stinging nettle wrapped around her limbs and torso.

"Oh, please, she's faking it!" scoffed Ivy, kicking the girl below her in her side. The girl wasn't fazed. "She's strong, just like me. I am, after all, practically her mother!"

Robin's jaw was set tight. Was Wini working for the bad guys after all? Was she keeping secrets from them? She did seem to have a fascination for the bad guys, especially Poison Ivy. Wini had to have known about Poison Ivy being her mother all along, and stowed away just to get back to her mother. But something just didn't seem right.

Batman stepped forward. "What are you saying?"

Ivy drummed her fingers against her cheek, her lips curling into a smirk.

"You are _not_ my mother!"

Widow's eyes snapped open and she kicked at Ivy's legs, but the other woman jumped over her legs. Widow back flipped elegantly and landed neatly beside Batman and Robin. Her green eyes were brighter and greener then the green-blue they used to be. Her lips were almost a lime green. And she didn't look happy.

"Ooh, but I am. Look at yourself…"

Wini looked at her hands and gasped, her lips started to tremble. Her skin… her hair… Her knees felt like jelly. She didn't want to stand anymore, she didn't want to breathe. She looked around at everyone there. To her they looked angry to hear what Ivy had said, they didn't trust her anymore. No one ever trusted her. She was always alone. So alone…

She wobbled and her eye lids fluttered. Robin caught her and called out her name, but everything went black.

Xx

There were screams and shouts from the room they had put her in to recover. Black Canary was in there with Batman trying to calm her down but the noise level only seemed to rise. The older woman was surprised by the number of curses the young girl knew. It was frightening.

She was kicking and screaming so much that they had to handcuff her hand to the bedrails. She wailed and screamed so loud that even if you were sitting in the kitchen area you could hear her. M'gann was there, baking a Get-Well cake for Wini when she got out. Superboy seemed to grow even more annoyed as the volume level went up, and he was in the motor pool. The other four were waiting impatiently outside Wini's room, eager to hear how she was doing. Obviously well enough to be thrashing about and screaming. Boy, did she have a set of lungs on her.

"Son of a b-!"

Batman stepped out and closed the door halfway through her swear. He didn't look happy, his lips pressed into a thin line. Sighing, he lent against the doorframe and rubbed his forehead, great he had a headache now.

"So… how is she?" started Wally, saying what everyone was thinking.

"Fine, but-" he paused and reworded the thoughts in his head. There was only so much they needed to know. "Poison Ivy's story checks out. Winifred is the child of Ivy. Now how that is possible, we don't know."

"What does that mean?" mumbled Artemis, crossing her arms.

"Somehow Ivy gave Winifred something to enhance her… plant qualities. We've been trying to get answers but she's furious."

"Plant qualities?" pondered Aqualad.

Batman nodded and crossed his arms. "Poison Ivy is almost like a plant herself. She breaths CO2 and without sunlight she could possibly die, plus plant enzymes course through her body. Seeing the changes in Winifred's body, there's no doubt she's just like that now."

"Why is she so mad?" piped up Wally. "That's a cool power! Now she can fit in with us better! She can come on missions with-"

"No." said Batman sternly.

The smile was wiped right off Wally's face and Artemis bit her lip. She knew what their mentor was going to say, and it wasn't fair. Auqalad's face went blank and he crossed his arms, his eyebrows knitting together. Robin remained quiet, as he had since they got back from the mission.

"She refuses to believe that Ivy is her mother. And," he paused as Black Canary stepped out, her face flushed and hair a mess. She nodded to Batman, heaved a deep breath and walked away. "She's not stupid, she knows she will be treated differently now that we know-"

"That's not fair!" exclaimed Wally, balling his hands.

"None of you trusted her when she was just a petty jewel thief. How will you treat her now that she's a second Poison Ivy?"

Batman's word shocked them and they suddenly felt ashamed. He was right. They didn't trust her. But they liked her around. She tried so hard to help them train and they threw it back into her face. Blamed her for their hardship after their first session and if it wasn't for her, Robin and M'gann might have been dead.

"Can I talk to her? Maybe I can calm her down…" said Artemis, stepping forward.

Batman nodded and opened the door, letting the archer pass.

The three boys got a glimpse of the red head. Her cheeks were pink and clearly wet from tears. But, just being in a gown, they saw how sickly thin she was. Her wrists were so thin and boney and red from her struggles. Her knees were knobby and she just didn't look so healthy.

Batman glanced down at their shocked expressions and shut the door. He never should have let the girl out of his sight.

Xx

Artemis sat down next to Wini and let out a sigh. "I know what you're going through."

Wini stopped her struggling and lay still on her bed, her bright green eyes staring up at the ceiling. She sniffled as a stream of tears continued to flow down her cheeks.

"My… my dad is Sportsmaster and my sister is Cheshire…" Artemis rubbed the back of her neck; she let out a dry laugh. "So, yeah, I get it. You're scared that everyone will treat you like an enemy. I'm… I'm terrified myself, about how they'd think if they knew. But I just wanted to change, to be good. So…"

"Are they…" Wini let out a cough and jiggled her handcuffs or handcuff; they had taken off the robotic arm after it malfunctioned. "Do they… hate me more?"

Artemis shook her head and put a hand on Wini's small, boney hand. "No, we never hated you to begin with. We're just… small minded in some things…"

Wini nodded. "I never hated you guys either. I just… I'm so used to being on my own…"

"I get it." Smiled the archer.

"Artemis," Batman entered with Robin at his heels. "We need to speak with her."

The blonde nodded and gave Wini's hand one little squeeze before she slipped out the door. The red head turned her face away from the duo, her lips trembling more. She didn't want Robin to see her so weak. He was meant to see her as a sneaky, sly, devil with a short temper. Not a skinny, sniffling, cry-baby that was missing her arm. Oh, she hated herself.

Batman stood over her bed and looked down. "Winifred, we need to know what happened when you fought Ivy."

He readied himself, waiting for her to start howling and trying to attack him. But she just bit her lip and buried her face deeper into the pillow. Robin stood awkwardly, trying to keep the rush of emotions settled. If he wouldn't have listened to Wini and helped her when she took Ivy on, maybe she'd be normal again. He shook his head and turned his gaze to the floor. No, it didn't matter if she was different now, just like it didn't matter that she was missing an arm.

"She told me that I as her daughter from a surrogate mother." Began Wini, her voice was raspy and dry. "She said that my abilities were dormant because my father was human. All she had to do was prink me with one of her plants…"

Batman patted her head, her fiery red hair clashing with his black gloves. "I'm not happy that you disobeyed orders and went on the mission, but I guess I was being unfair by having the others go and making you stay behind."

"No," she sighed. "I would have been useless, they only thing I'm good at is stealing."

She sat up, her hand free from the handcuff. They took her as a frantic idiot. The tiny circle of metal was child's play to get off. She sat cross legged in front of them and but her hand on her leg. Robin was scared that is she applied anymore pressure she might break it.

Wini held out her arm and stump, once again forgetting she was missing it. "I'd like to go to the Loony Bin, if you please."

"No." said Batman, pushing her hand down. "You'll stay here, in my care."

Her face lit up. "Alright. I'll make you a deal though."

"Oh?" Batman was surprised by how fast she cheered up.

"Yep, I'll stay, but only if I get a spot on the team. Since now I'm going to be called Stinging Nettle!" she smiled brightly, then held out her stump. "Only if I get a new arm, this is-"

Suddenly an arm began to grow out of the stump until she was no longer missing a limb. She paled as it grew and then the fingers twitched to tell her everything was working fine.

"WAHH!" she yelped, flapping about and falling off the other side of the bed. "MY ARM! WHAT THE HELL!"

Batman was just as shocked as Robin was, if not a little green from watching half an arm grow black like a plant growing back a limb. Or a starfish.

Wini scrambled up and crutched her arm, looking it over with wide eyes. "Oh mother of-" the arm twitched again. She hunched over and held her stomach. "Oh, this is not happening. I'm gonna throw up…"


	6. Chapter 5: Lips of Venom

Chapter Five: Lips of Venom

"Jump."

"No."

"She needs to take off the towel first."

"Definitely no."

Bruce sighed and ran a hand through his dark hair. He and Dick were trying to teach me how to swim. The Big Guy had an indoor swimming pool, which was awesome but I didn't know how to swim. He decided that if I was going to be on the team (as part of our deal) then I needed to know what to do if we ended up in deep water (no pun intended). Dick couldn't keep helping me.

So Alfred was sent out and fetched me a bathing suit, one piece at my request. Sadly, much to my dislike, he came back with a two piece bathing suit, but the modest kind and refused to go out and buy another one. I was lucky it even fit me. I was so skinny and boney that I was terrified it would just slip off if I did jump like Bruce asked.

I blushed a deeper shade of red and tugged the towel closer. "Y-you know how I'm kinda part plant…" I mumbled. "Is it bad for me if I go in chlorine water?"

Dick raised his eyebrow and looked back at Bruce. The older man shrugged. "There's only one way to find out. Jump."

Hugging the towel closer to me, I stumbled back. "I could die! You'd let that happen? I'm hurt."

"You won't die. You're mostly human after all." Stated Dick with a smile.

"O-okay…" I murmured and slowly dropped the towel. I rubbed my arm and blushed when I caught Dick looking at me funny. "You better help me back to air… or carbon dioxide…"

I let out a puff of breath, ran and jumped into the water. It was freezing! My feet touched the bottom and I began to panic. I struggled to the top and burst out into air with a scream. Then my devilish mind came up with a thought.

"Ah!" I shouted flapping about. "It burns! It burns!"

They both looked shocked and surprised. The second they were both near me I burst out laughing then latched onto Dick like a life raft.

"I was joking." I said in a small voice. "No more games, I'm scared."

"Good." Snapped Bruce, flicking some water at me. "You should be for making us worried."

I stuck out my tongue. "Good, I want some attention around here."

"Um, Wini…" came Dick's soft voice. "Why are you so skinny? It doesn't look healthy."

"I've been wondering the same thing myself." Added Bruce.

I looked at the two of them and puffed out my cheeks. Nosey. But the question sunk deep. The memories of all the abuse I had to survive through the years and the loneliness. I was happy now and they were in jail, so it wouldn't hurt to finally tell what they did to me.

"My Foster Parents… they only fed me… twice a week. Sometimes, if I was good they'd feed me a bit more…" I kept my eyes down, I didn't want to see their reactions. "So I'm kinda skinny."

"Kind of skinny? You're just bones!" exclaimed Dick, lightly touching my arm. "I'm scared to hold you, you might break!"

I puffed out my cheeks. "Yeah, but I can still kick ass; skinny or not."

"Well, that aside, you will have a much better diet here and more to eat." Smiled Bruce, he splashed us a little. "Now, let's get to work."

I tightened my grip around Dick's neck and he let out a pained little gasp. "Nooo! It burns!"

Xx

BOOM!

I was up and out of my bed in a flash. A thunderstorm raged outside and the tree by my window raked against the glass. Lighting blinked and thunder boomed, slightly shaking the house. I never liked thunderstorms. They were hard to deal with when I was on my own, since my Foster Parents didn't have a heart in their chest.

I had spent the past ten minutes, huddled under my covers with a pillow over my head trying to calm myself down. But it didn't seem to work. So I threw back my sheets and dashed out of my room, tripping and tumbling over things as I went. My nightstand was first to go, smashing the lamp the same time thunder rumbled overhead. So no one in the house really heard it. I took off down the dark hall and let out a little scream when lightning flashed and light up the hallway.

I was still getting used to the layout of the large house. I was aiming for Bruce's room, to throw myself on his bed and curl up in fear, but happy to know an adult was nearby to protect me. Alfred's room would have been nice too.

But I threw open the first bedroom like door I came across and dashed through the room. I stubbed my toe on the foot of the bed as I quickly threw up the sheets and dove underneath.

BOOM!

I let out a squeal and curled up tightly beside the person I curled into bed with.

Said person gave a grumbled groan and shifted slightly, blinking awake. "Wini…?" they mumbled.

BOOM!

I screamed and covered my ears, wanting nothing more but to crawl under a rock and die. Not only because the thunderstorm was a nightmare, but because I just realized I jumped into Dick's bed.

He sat up and I felt his eyes on me. I was shaking and my lips trembled like I was freezing.

"What is it? Are you okay?" he murmured gently, lifting up the sheets to look at my curled position.

BOOM!

I threw my arms around him and held on tight, squeezing my eyes shut and fighting back the tears that threatened to spill down my cheeks.

"I d-don't l-like it!" I stumbled over my words just as bad as I stumbled down the hallway.

"You're afraid of thunderstorms?" he asked, he let out a small laugh. "Here,"

He laid down again and wrapped his arms around me in a comforting way. The covers were draped over both of us and I quickly found my sleep in a deep sleep in his arms. I was half curled on his chest, our legs tangled together. It was a sweet moment until the morning.

Xx

Bruce blew his top. Well, in a Bruce-way I suppose.

Alfred woke the next morning to find my room a mess and the tree branch that had been scraping at my window was through the window. Glass was everywhere and it looked like Ivy had kidnapped me. (Though it was my own unstable powers that did it) And he quickly woke Bruce up. Bruce was about ready to call the Justice League and go on an all out stake out when he went to Dick's room to tell him what happened. Only to find us half asleep. In the same bed. Curled together in our sleep. In the same room. In the same bed. Under the same covers. You get the idea.

Anywho, he was so mad that he didn't even stop to let me explain. He practically dragged Dick out by his ear and shut the door to his study. They were in there for an hour. During which I told Alfred about what really happened and that I was sorry for breaking things. He waved it off and said he was just thankful I was alright. But the same could be said for Dick.

He left the office, as red as my hair and refused to meet my eye. Bruce was just as red and left the house without eating breakfast. I had a feeling they had the 'talk'. That was the only reason I could come up with that explained why they were both so red and embarrassed. I guessed the talk was even more embarrassing when the one that's meant to be learning already knows what's being said and the older one has no idea that the 'talk' is completely irrational. This day in age all you had to do was watch TV and you know all about 'it'.

When I apologized to Dick later, he just smiled and waved it off, offering to teach me how to swim some more. To which I kindly shouted no.

I kind of enjoyed my life living with Bruce and Dick. It was certainly interesting. But short lived.

Xx

It was school a few days later that she showed up. I was excited to finally get out of that place, A) because I hated it there and B) Dick was taking me to the comic book store. We were going to come up with ideas for my new outfit, since I no longer fit Black Widow anymore, being plant and all. We walked out of the gates smiling and chatting about something when a shiny red convertible caught my eye.

"W-wait here. Okay?" I said, and he nodded.

I stumbled over to the car and lent in. "Giselle? What the hell!" I hissed, hoping Dick didn't hear me. "You left me! Left me! So much for partners in crime!"

Giselle turned to me and scowled. "Left you? What are you talking about! That stupid Bull hit me so hard I fell into the dumpster! When I woke up, you were gone! What happened?"

I frowned. I trusted her; she was like my big sister. But I knew I had seen her slink off into the shadows. Even if she had, she had to have had a good reason for it. I bit my lip.

"They…" I bit the inside of my cheek. I had to lie. "They took me in and I met the big guy Batty-Boy. They thought handcuffs were enough to keep me in their grip but I got out and like that-" I snapped my fingers. "I escaped."

Giselle awkwardly hugged me. "Ooh! I'm so glad you're alright! I was so worried!" she pulled back and looked me in the eyes. "But I went back to your house, as much as you would have hated it, and you weren't there! And neither were Bob and Mari!"

I waved my hands and shushed her. "Quiet! You're so loud! I kinda got a little hurt in the fight. They broke my fake arm. I was scared to go home, y'know, so I just wondered the streets a little and some rich guy found me. Gave me a home and put Bob and Mari in jail."

She stared at me for a moment like I had horns coming out of my head. "No way…! A rich guy! You lucky little minx!"

She pinched my cheeks. "I'm glad you're doing better now! I never liked how they treated you, you know. Oh! That reminds me."

Giselle tugged out a ripped bit of newspaper and showed it to me.

**Lady Vada's Pink Diamond now on display at Gotham City Musuem.**

"I got us a job. Piece of cake, I've already scoped out the building! So…" her pale blue eyes were set on mine. I couldn't refuse and it was like she knew that.

If I refused then she would know something was up. She would know that I was working for the Justice League, the good guys when she was a bad guy and deep down so was I. She didn't need to know. So I bit my pride and agreed, knowing it would come back to bite me in the ass later.

"14 karat? You know I'm in." I smiled then I glanced back, forgetting that Dick was waiting patiently at the gates for me. "Gotta go, I've got a date!"

"Ooh!" she chirped. "Have fun! See you in three nights, same time, same place! Ta Ta!"

Then she sped off. It felt like my heart just ripped out of my chest and stood there looking at the convertible as it made tire marks in the pavement. The heart and I glanced at each other and sighed.


	7. Chapter 6: Fly in a Sticky Trap

Chapter Six: Fly in a Sticky Trap

Artemis tugged at my hair and M'gann did my make-up. I bit my lip and tried to stay as still as I could, but the yanking on my scalp hurt and the brushes tickled. I twitched my nose and tried not to sneeze in M'gann's face.

"There, done." Huffed Artemis, putting her fists on her hips.

"Oh! Hello Megan! A mirror!" with a wave of her wrist the Martian handed me a hand mirror.

I looked in it and my eyes widened. "Am… am I meant to look like a Villain or a Good Guy?"

They glanced at each other. "Whatever you want!"

"Hopefully a Good Guy though." Artemis crossed her arms.

I smiled. "Let's go show the guys."

Xx

I walked into the room with my best lusty, swaying walk I could. Not that the boys noticed my entrance, which was probably good, because I tripped on my cloak/cape on the way in. Wally noticed though, snickering a little. I blushed, but held my head high. I was going to do everything Giselle (the sex appeal Goddess) taught me.

I whistled. That caught Robin and Aqualad's attention, they glanced over and I watched their eyes widen.

I blew a kiss and dropped my dark green cloak.

Dick suggested I mix the different outfits my mother used to wear back before was born together to make my own outfit. So I did. I wore a strapless lime green leotard, turquoise tights with lime green thigh high boots. Lime green fingerless gloves covered my arms up to two inches before my shoulders and were decorated with twisted pale green and yellow leaves. My lips were painted dark green and the same color shadowed my eyelids. M'gann tinted my cheeks a little pale greener and Artemis twisted my hair into a long French braid that fell over my shoulder.

I struck a pose and puckered my lips. "How do I look boys?"

"About as good as your mother…" Wally blushed. I knew it was a complement not an insult.

"Wow…" gasped Robin, his face going pink.

"What will you call yourself now?" asked Aqualad, unfazed. Not surprising.

"Nettle, Stinging Nettle." I purred.

"Cut it out." Snapped Artemis, lightly smacking me upside the head. "Sexy doesn't suit you."

"Very true." I pointed out. I spun around and added. "I like it better then my old outfit."

M'gann smiled and high-five me at our good work. I looked around. "Where's Connor?"

"Off fixing his bike." Replied Wally, jamming some food down his throat.

"I'll go show him!" I chirped and dashed off to go find him.

Xx

I showed Conner. He didn't seem to notice or care about the difference, so I just wondered off back to the others.

I liked my new outfit and it felt kind of nice being close to Ivy… er… my mother. As bad as it sounded and was meant to be, I liked knowing that Ivy was my mother. She had been my idol for so long. Whenever Giselle and I chatted about what superpower we wanted I always said I wanted Poison Ivy's power. She argued that ice touch was far better. That's just her though.

But I knew that tomorrow night I was going to take off the Stinging Nettle costume and put back on Black Widow and pretend to be something I no longer am. Was keeping your secret identity really this hard? I wonder how Robin manages to keep it for so long! I don't even think Wally knows who he is, and they're meant to be best friends! And he wears those stupid sunglasses all the time!

I let out a frustrated sigh and strolled back into the hall. Black Canary was with them now and my face lit up, I couldn't wait to show her my outfit. I opened my mouth to call out to her but snapped it shut when a girl walked through the seta tubes. I froze.

Crossing my arms I watched as Robin quickly stumbled over his words and introduced everyone to her. Jealousy washed over me and before I knew it I let it take control.

I strutted over to them.

"That's, Artemis and Aqualad and-" when he turned he saw me and froze.

"Nettle, pleasure to meet you." I snapped, my voice dripping sarcasm.

I nudged passed her and made my way to the zeta tubes. The girl stumbled and Robin was quick to grab her and stop her from falling. I watched over my shoulder and narrowed my eyes.

"W… Nettle what's gotten into you!" demanded Robin.

My eyes flicked to the man in the top hat. "I quit."

The group behind me took in a deep breath and shouted out complaints that I was being selfish and what had gotten into me. I looked away, tears threatening to spill over. It wasn't a plan that just popped into my head out of jealousy. There was no doubt that the team would catch me with Giselle one way or another and they would feel betrayed. So I decided to quit the team, pack my things and run. It was best for everyone.

I tugged off the pale green mask that Dick had designed himself with the help of Alfred. It had pretty little silver lined nettle leaves around it. I tossed it to Robin's feet.

"I," I spun on my heel and walked calmly to the zeta tube. "-quit." Waving over my shoulder I added. "See ya."

"Black Widow, B0343…"

And I was gone.

Xx

"Dick, why didn't Winifred go on the mission?" asked Batman later that evening. He was driving Robin home in the Batmobile.

It was late and Dick was tired, the event today left him sore and in need of a shower and warm bed. He was half awake when his mentor and adoptive father asked the question out of the blue. A question he was hoping he didn't have to answer. He didn't even want to think about it.

The memory of Wini waving over her shoulder and walking away, replayed in his mind over and over. Each time it made his stomach churn and his heart almost stop. What had gotten into her? It wasn't like her to act that cold and why would she just leave when she was so happy about her new outfit. Something had to be wrong. But Black Canary stopped him from going after her, saying she'd come back when she cooled down, all she needed was some space and fresh air.

But Wini never came back. She never stowed away on the ship like he was hoping and pop out laughing about their scared faces. In some ways he was thankful she didn't show up. She was safer away from the fight. Much safer. But her little, rounded green tinted face never popped up anywhere.

Dick groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose. "She ran off before we left."

Bruce raised an eyebrow. His crawl was back, airing out his head and face. "Ran off?"

"She got all… mad when Zatanna showed up." He sunk down deeper in his seat under the hard gaze his mentor gave him through the rearview mirror. "She said she quit and just… left."

Reaching into his pocket he pulled out the mask she had thrown at him. The mask he had spent so much time and effort making for her. Letting out an aggravated sigh he ran his fingers through his hair.

"I'm sure she's waiting for us at home." Bruce reassured the boy and himself.

But she wasn't there.

"Alfred, please tell Winifred I want to speak to her."

Alfred gave his master a confused look. "But, Master, I thought she was with you. I haven't seen her all day."

That's when panic sunk in…

Xx

**2 days later…**

"Look what I found." Red Arrow dropped me onto the floor. "Isn't she yours?"

"Oof!" my wig slipped off and my red hair spilled onto the floor. My arms were handcuffed behind my back and my mouth was taped shut. He had taken the liberty of doing it after I shouted 'RAPE!' too many times. I moved and sat on my knees, hanging my head. Tears threatened to spill over.

I knew this was going to happen and once again, Giselle got away, leaving me.

"Win-"

Batman raised his hand and stepped forward, silencing Robin before he could finish my name. I knew everyone was shocked and angry at me for turning back to my old ways. I knew this was going to happen and I let it happen.

"What is the meaning of this?" questioned Batman, looking down at me then back to Red Arrow.

"Her and her friend, Red Queen, were trying to steal Lady Vada's pink diamond." He crossed his arms and scowled down at me. "I caught this one but the other got away. She did put up a fight though."

"Wi- Nettle, what do you have to say about this?" Batman's gruff tone made my heart slam against my ribcage.

Bruce… he was so nice to me. Letting me live with him, join the group and get me into a good school. How did I repay him? I went back to my old ways.

A tear rolled down my cheek.

Ch-chink!

I looked up and scowled. Jumping up I side-kicked Red Arrow away from me. He stumbled back and the rest stepped back ready (somewhat) to fight me. I tossed the handcuffs at Batman's feet and lightly pulled off the tape from my mouth. Tears spilled down my cheeks.

"I never wanted this!" I howled, my voice cracking, tears running off my chin. "I... I… I…"

My bottom lip quivered and I took one last look at the group then ran through the zeta tube. Not once looking back.

**Okay, so her outfit is a mixture of Poison Ivy from 'Batman: The Animated Series' and 'Batman and Robin' from Uma Thurman's character. **

**Um, I know a few characters might come off a bit OC-ish, but I try my best to keep them the same. So don't review saying that this fanfic sucks because none of the characters sound like their characters—no one can really make them THAT perfect except the real writers themselves. **

**PLEASE REVIEW! I do enjoy them. And I never seem to get that many. But thank you to those that do. It means a lot. **

**IF YOU HAVE NOTHING NICE TO SAY, PLEASE SAY NOTHING AT ALL. xx**


	8. Chapter 7: Spinning Back

Chapter Seven: Spinning Back

Where ever she was she didn't show up at school. A day went by and Batman reassured them that he would find her and talk some sense into her, if they didn't do it first. But then another day went by and another and there was no sign of her. It was like she never existed.

They tried as bad they could to get the thought of her standing there with tears in her eyes out of their minds and kept themselves busy to stop thinking of it. But Robin seemed the worst out of all of them, not that he showed it. Like his mentor, he was a master (or apprentice) at hiding feelings like that with a mask. But at night, her mask was tightly in his hand. Bruce had found his adoptive soon sleeping with the little green mask tightly in his hand.

The absence of Wini affected them all. But they went on with their jobs.

Robin sat on one of the beds, ready for the simulation training. He held the green mask in one of his hands. When Wally pointed it out the younger boy told him it was a good luck charm, with a small sad smile.

Laying down he closed his eyes and clutched the mask tightly.

Xx

I had got myself a small motel room and locked myself inside it, closing the curtains and bolting the door. The jewels I had stolen before I met the Justice League had got me a few days in the room. I curled up in my bed and hid under the sheets. I didn't want to ever leave again.

I felt betrayed and an overall awful person. Giselle left me again, this time I was sure she just left while I was busy with Red Arrow. And that guy was an asshole and Giselle ate him up, flirting with him the entire time they fought and pinning him to the ground. When the game was up she let me get snatched by him and dragged to the last place I wanted to be, Red getting away with the pink diamond.

Not only that but I was sure I hurt everyone in that room when Red Arrow dropped me on the floor. I didn't want to face Bruce and tell him why I went back to my old ways, he wouldn't understand. And Dick. Ugh, I didn't even want to show my face around him or Robin. I was sure they hated me just as much as everyone else for what I did.

I hadn't eaten in four days, not since I first left the Wayne manor and went to stay at Giselle's. She never had any food anyway so I didn't eat there and I never left my motel room (which I had been curled up in for two days). My stomach stopped growling and I was a tad thirsty.

I slipped from my covers and learnt how to walk again. Stumbling into the bathroom I poured myself a glass of water and drank it plus three more. Setting the cup down, I looked at myself in the mirror. I looked pale and my eyes had big red circles under them. My hair was tangled and messy. I was still wearing my Black Widow suit.

I stepped out of it and tossed it into the bathtub. My ribs were starting to poke out of my sides again. I sighed and glanced into my toiletry bag. My razor stuck out like a sore thumb in my saddened eyes. Taking it in my hands I looked it over before taking it apart. Slipping a single blade between my fingers I held it to my wrist.

Gazing up at my miserable reflection a thought accrued to me.

_Robin._

I missed him. I wanted to fall to his knees and beg for forgiveness that I didn't deserve. All I wanted was his warm arms around me, holding me tight and telling me it was alright, everything would be fine. But I was here, in that dingy motel room holding a razor to my wrist, ready to cut. A tear slid down my cheek.

_Robin…_

I tossed the razor into the sink and ran back into the bedroom. Fumbling through my things I pulled out some clothes and changed into a plain top and jeans. Tugging my hair into a high pony tail, I juggled brushing my teeth and pulling on my shoes, while doing my hair at the same time. Stuffing everything into my bags, I collected my things and left. Not looking back at the black and red costume still in the bathtub or the razor in the sink, tinted a little with my blood.

And the door shut behind me.

Xx

Robin sat up, sweating and panting. It was so real! Everyone dying and his death… it was too much. He put a hand to his forehead and let out a long breath. The green mask was still in his hand, his knuckles white.

"You still have it." Came a voice in front of him.

He looked up and was staring into a pair of dull green eyes. Red hair spilled down and acted like a curtain around their faces. His mouth dropped open. It… it couldn't be…

"Wini…" he gasped, reaching out to touch her cheek.

She flinched and sat back, looking away. She opened her mouth to say something then closed it again, thinking against it.

Everyone in the room (save for Batman and the other Superheroes) were surprised to see her there. Happy nonetheless. They were silent; waiting to see what would happen between Wini and Robin, after all her departure was hardest on him. But from the way Wini looked, Robin wasn't the only one that took it hard. She looked so pale and sickly.

"Robin, I'm… I…" she began but Robin leant forward and put his hands over hers.

She let out a tiny gasp and looked up. Through his sunglasses she could see his bright blue eyes, but she couldn't read them.

"I'm glad you're safe." Is all he said. He leant forward, like he was going to kiss her, then rested his lips on her cheek. "I'm so glad."

He rested his head on her shoulder and she wrapped her arms around him.

"I won't leave again." Little did she know, but that promise would later be a lie.

**Please Review! I love them and they actually kept me writing this. So, thank you! X**

**I know it's short. But it's late.**

**IF YOU HAVE NOTHING NICE TO SAY, SAY NOTHING AT ALL. **

**Ooh! I already have the ending ready and everything! Excited! Sorry if it's too much drama…**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

**I OWN NOTHING! EXCEPT WINI AND GISELLE.**


	9. Chapter 8: Scary Little Spider

Chapter Eight: Scary little Spider

"I don't know why I'm here. I wasn't in the simulation." I mumbled, sinking deeper into my chair.

Black Canary sat in front of me, her legs crossed and her hands clasped over her knee. "No, but you did quit the team and run away."

I went red and crossed my arms, slouching some more. "Yeah, and?"

"And, do you mind telling me why you did it?" she looked truly concerned.

I bit my lip and looked away. I wanted to get everything off my chest, but there was a chance M'gann or Conner would hear me. But Conner had sped off on his bike, I watched him go and I would have stopped him but he looked angrier than usual, so I didn't. And M'gann… but she only heard thoughts…

I let out a long sigh. "Okay. But promise you won't tell the others?"

I held out my pinky and she took it, twisting hers with mine. "Promise."

Sitting back, I resumed my slouched position. "I… Red Queen was like an older sister to me. She was my only friend for the longest time. And after I joined the team she got really worried and asked to go on another job-"

"A robbery?" she asked, interrupting me.

I nodded. "Yeah. If I told her I didn't want to go on a job then she would have known something was up. And if I told her I became a good guy then she'd feel betrayed and… she was like a big sister to me."

"But?"

I huffed and looked towards the door with a scowl. "But twice she's left me to get caught. She was just using me."

"Is that why you ran away from Bruce's?"

I froze and blushed bright red. "I… I… ." I mumbled it really softy and quickly.

She let out a laugh and then bit it back, coughing to clear it up. I was probably about as red as my hair. She leant forward and put a hand over my own. Black Canary gave me a kind smile.

"When you left, no one took it harder than Robin." She patted my hand and sat back. "In fact, I didn't see him without that little mask you threw at him."

"I think he likes you." She let out a gentle giggle.

I felt light headed.

Xx

That night Dick learnt that Wini liked rain about as much as she liked thunderstorms. And he once again found her sitting on his bed. She clutched one of his pillows in a death grip and refused to sleep. He sat in front of her, his back against the headboard. It was dark in the room but the moonlit made it easy for them to see each other.

She wiggled and poked her eyes out from the pillow her face was buried in. "Talk."

He jumped a little, half asleep himself. "T-talk? About what?"

"Just talk." She grumbled. "Take my mind off the weather."

He noticed her cheeks were pink and she was close to tears. Running a hand through his hair he let out a small breath, thinking of what to talk about.

"What happened on the simulation?" she asked before he could even start a conversation.

Her bright green eyes peeked at him from the pillow, half of her face still covered and her knobby knees shaking. She watched his expression shift into a shocked then upset one. He told her in detail about what happened, how Artemis died and how everything went downhill. He told her about the deaths of Aqualad and Conner. And how he and Kid Flash died fighting. Dick had to pause several times to collect himself. It was so traumatizing.

There was a small silence that drifted between them when he had finished. The rain pelted the window and filled the quiet with its soft pitter-patter. He didn't make eye contact with her but her green eyes watched him.

"I think you were brave." She said finally. "Going down fighting is the death of a true hero."

At first he thought she was only teasing him, but her face was serious. Opening his mouth he then closed it again, swallowing the words he was going to say. He wanted to tell her that he wasn't brave. That he led all of his team mates to their death. That he failed and that he wasn't a good leader. But her words gave him a little confidence in himself.

"I would give my life for the ones I love. I would even give my life to protect others." She paused then smiled. "But I'm too weak to be a hero." Hugging the pillow tighter she blushed a little. "You'll be better than Batman when you're older. I know it."

"Wini…" he managed to mumble.

The red head wiggled and looked out the window at the full moon. "Night…wing."

"Huh?"

"I like that name for a Superhero. It sounds cool." She let out a laugh. "Nightwing. I like it!"

Xx

"You're a zombie! So cool!" I ran through the halls into the main lobby.

I was dressed as a bumble-bee. I wore a yellow and black striped mini-dress with tights that had one leg yellow and the other black. A set of clear wings were tied to my back and an antenna head band in my red hair.

"Aw, a bumble-bee!" cooed M'gann, clapping her hands together. "That's so cute!"

I smiled then noticed Conner's lame costume. "But… his could use some work."

She looked a little hurt so I quickly added. "But it looks good!"

I heard someone come through the zeta tubes. I looked over and saw Zatanna come through with Artemis. I growled and pushed past, waving goodbye and left to go to my school party. Dick said he was going, so I was excited. It was going to be great!

But when I was on my way I heard a voice that made me stop in my tracks. I froze then followed it. Peeking over a wall into an alley I saw Red and Red Arrow. I gulped and hoped they didn't see me. Giselle told me once or twice that she had the world's biggest crush on Red Arrow and that she would stop at nothing to drag him into her bed.

"Ooh la la…! You're so handsome! I wonder what you look like without your mask… or clothes." She cooed, backing him against the wall. He looked at her with complete fear on his face and surprisingly didn't attack her. She really must have had control over men.

"Mon amour!" she gasped seductively when he grabbed her hand, stopping her from removing his mask.

"Don't." he said sternly.

She moved quickly and caught his lips in hers. It looked like he even gave in and kissed her back, but then he tugged away and gripped her wrist tighter. Red licked her lips.

"You taste like strawberries!" she purred, pressing her large chest against his. "You can't say you didn't enjoy it."

I blushed profusely when she ground her hips into his, causing him to shamefully groan. I watched her grin and slip a tiny bottle of perfume from her glove. That was my cue. She was going to spray a knock-out spray in his face and then most likely-

"Red! Stop it!" I called out, running to them.

She hissed and jumped back. Red Arrow quickly recovered and stepped back with me, getting his bow ready, pointing it at her. I balled my fists and ran at her. She dodged everything I threw at her and I dodged everything she threw at me. Until I became too slow and took one too many, making me wobble a little. An arrow whizzed past my ear and hit Red right in the shoulder. She howled in pain, growled at us then fled.

Neither of us followed. My knees gave out and he caught me, lifting me onto his back. He walked me down a few blocks piggy back.

"I just stopped you from getting raped." I slurred, tapping his head.

I felt his cheek get hot. "H-how… you're just a kid!"

"I'm only twelve!" I hissed. "A year younger than Robin."

He let out a gruff laugh and carried on walking. I sighed.

"Thought you didn't do nice things." I mumbled, tugging on his cheek.

"I can't just leave you in some dark alley. And I wouldn't be a good guy anymore if I did." He grumbled, bouncing me back up.

I rested my head on his shoulder. "True. But thanks anyway." I yawned. "I'm such a failure."

He gave a stiff laugh. "Not at everything. Fighting just isn't your thing. You're better at stealth and quietly collecting information."

I tightened my arms around his neck. But I was already asleep.

**REVIEW! I ENJOY THEM!**

**It's short but I'm tired and powering through this. VIVA LA WEEKEND! **

'**Mon amour' - My love**

**REVIEW!**

**NOTHING NICE TO SAY, SAY NOTHING AT ALL!**

**REVIEW!**


	10. Chapter 9: Words in a Web

Chapter Nine: Words in a Web

"Alfred! Alfred!" I stumbled down the stairs and almost flew into the butler who was carrying a basket of laundry.

"What is it my dear?" he turned to me and juggled the basket, trying not to drop it.

"I gained ten pounds!" I lifted up my top to show my stomach. My ribs were no longer showing and I looked healthy. It had been a month and everything was going great, well, save for the case of the missing adults and ice wars.

He smiled and patted my head. "You're getting better now, I see."

"What's all this noise?" Bruce trotted down the stairs, fixing his tie.

I waved and greeted him. "I gained ten pounds! Can I go on missions now?"

After the fight with Red, where I had to be carried home in defeat, Batman refused to let me go on any missions until I had gained some weight and muscle. Of course, I argued that I was a strong fighter even when I was skinny as a twig, but Red Arrow shut me up and said to just listen. He wasn't going to carry me home again. So I trained endlessly in Bruce's gym and ate three large meals a day. I pounded water and ate an apple a day. And it paid off.

Bruce let out a laugh. "We'll see. Are you and Dick ready for school?"

"Yeah," Dick walked around the corner, tapping away on his phone.

I smiled. Everything was perfect.

For now.

Xx

I sat with Artemis at lunch and we gossiped and chatted. It was nice. She was so cool, the older sister I always wanted. I tried to get her to admit that she liked Wally but she denied it so much I got tired of asking. Even Barbara seemed to lighten up around me. I found her in the library and she helped me with my English Essay.

After school Dick and I went to the comic store and bought a few before we headed to the park. It was cold out and I wrapped my scarf around my neck tightly and covered my nose and mouth with it. It began to snow and I looked up at the grey sky. I smiled.

"We have to report in soon." I said, turning to him.

I found him staring at me and when I looked over he blushed and looked away, rubbing the back of his neck. "Yeah, I guess we do. Uh, can I… can I ask you a question?"

I raised an eyebrow. "Why do you sound so whelmed?" I grinned cheekily.

He smiled and went pink. "Bats said he had a mission for the team and I, uh, was wondering if when we get back… if you'd, y'know, wanna go on a date… with me."

He blushed and looked away, playing with his thumbs. I stared at him. He meant it. He really meant it. A date with Dick... I felt my heart skip a beat. I remembered when he kissed me on the cheek and told me never to leave him again. He liked me. He must have!

I smiled so brightly I thought my cheeks were going to explode. "I'd love to!"

He grinned back, a bit more relaxed now that his fears were pushed aside. "I'm looking forward to it then."

We smiled.

But the date would never happen.

Xx

I was in my room that night. The others had left for their mission; I waved to them as they went. After I was done on patrol with Batman I went home and took a long shower. I still couldn't wipe off the smile I had on since Dick asked me on a date. It was like a perfect dream.

I hung my suit in my closet and dressed in a large t-shirt. I was towel drying my hair when there was a tap on my window. I jumped and stepped back.

Red sat on the outside of my windowsill. I scowled and pushed open the window. She slipped in with grace.

"What do you want?" I snarled.

She pulled out a yellow envelope from her cleavage and held it out to me. "Boss wants you to give this to Robin. I take it you know who he is."

She looked at me with a blank, bored but hateful look. I snatched the letter and turned it over. It had his name scribbled on the front of it.

"Boss?" I growled. What was going to happen?

Red crossed her arms. "My Dad, the Joker."

My upper lip curled. "What does he want with Robin?"

"Dunno." She kept looking at me with this hatred that made my stomach tie into knots. "He didn't say. Probably make it so Batty-boy won't have a successor."

My eyes widened and my mouth dropped open a little. "N-no…"

She climbed back onto the windowsill but before she jumped she turned back to me, she bit her lip before speaking. "Be careful, Win, and don't do anything stupid."

Then she jumped.

I sunk to my knees. Everything that was perfect came crashing down around me. Robin was in danger. The Joker would no doubt trick him into going alone to his death. I couldn't let that happen. I just couldn't. I ripped open the letter and read it.

_Little Bird,_

_You have three days. ONLY THREE! HAHA! To show up where _I_ want you to be. You've gotta be alone. ALONE! HA! Or the little game won't be as much fun! But here's the catch. If you tell anyone or don't show up alone, then Gotham Academy goes BOOM! BOOM! HAHAHA! On Thursday night at MIDNIGHT! Go to the abandoned theater in Crime Alley. Red Queen will meet you there and take you to me. See you soon. Remember: COME ALONE! HAHA ALONE!_

_Joker_

I broke into sobs. Everything wasn't perfect anymore.

Xx

It was late. I knew that the team would be back in about an hour, so I had to be quick before they caught me. No one had to know until…

I shook my head and set my folded uniform down in the kitchen of Mount Justice. On top I placed my own letter. I refused to cry and put the little green mask by the note. Looking around I quietly said goodbye before I slipped out.

I had stolen Dick's spare Robin costume and bought a wig and styled it just like his hair. I wrapped my chest up and I thought I could just about pass as Robin himself. All I had to do was refrain from talking. I met Red Queen and let her lead me to where ever.

I didn't know what was going to happen. I didn't know if I was going to live. But I would die happy knowing I saved Robin, allowing him to go on to become something great. Something I was too weak to be.

Looking up at the night sky I said a small prayer.

Xx

Wally sped into the kitchen howling about being hungry. They others, sore and tired, were going to hit the showers before heading home. But just as they got half way there they heard Wally call for them franticly.

Racing into the kitchen the huddled around the letter and green costume on the table.

_Dear Team,_

_If you're reading this I'm either dead or wishing I was._

_It doesn't matter does it? I'm not a Superhero. I'm not strong or skilled at anything. But I figured out how I can finally help the team without getting in the way. _

_The Joker wants you dead, Robin. So I'm going to stop it. I'm giving my life so you don't have to. You're going to be great. I know it. _

_So this is goodbye. And thank you for everything._

_Winifred _

Robin felt his heart drop down into his shoes. Without a second thought they raced to save her.


	11. Chapter 10: Under a Shoe

Chapter Ten: Under a Shoe

They didn't waste time in trying to kill me. I fought back as best I could, trying to look like Robin, even using his weapons. But it wasn't enough and I quickly found myself with my hands tied behind my back. The Joker's henchmen pushed me around in a circle until I was so dizzy I almost threw up. I was so weak. Never eating finally caught up to me.

I tripped and lay there painfully on my back, with my arms pinned behind me. The black wig slipped off and my red hair pooled on the floor around me. I closed my eyes tight and sucked in a deep breath.

"Well, well!" the Joker kicked me roughly in the ribs. "Looks like we got a Robin impersonator!"

The men around us laughed and the Joker delivered a numbing kick between my legs. I was pretty sure he kicked hard enough to break my hymen and most likely my pelvis. I bit my lips to keep back the scream that tugged at the back of my throat.

Pulling me up by my hair he brought my face close to his. "Little Nettle! Why, oh why, are you here?"

He let out a barking laugh and threw me against the wall. Picking up a large hammer he swaggered over to me. I whimpered and tried to scoot away but he grabbed my leg and dragged me back to the middle of the room.

"Ah-ah-ah!" he tutted, slamming the hammer down on my shin. "Can't let you get away can we?"

I let out a wail as tears ran down my cheeks. I was seeing stars and my breath was heavy and labored. If he was going to kill me, then just put a gun to my head and pull the trigger, don't torture me. But then again, what was I thinking? This was the Joker we were talking about. I managed to get out of my handcuffs but before I could do anything I froze under his gaze.

My left arm, which had grown back, caught his eye. Grabbing it he pulled me to my knees, causing more tears to pour down my cheeks. It was so painful.

"It grew back! HA HA! It grew back!" he pushed me to the floor and slammed the hammer down on the middle of my forearm.

I heard it smash and cried out in agony. I was beginning to feel woozy and lightheaded. But I just couldn't blackout, if I did then there was no chance in escape. And I had to escape, to see Robin and the others again. To tell them I was sorry for making them worry, for doing something reckless. But I was doing this to protect Robin.

He tugged me up by a fistful of my thick hair. Peering down close to me he scowled.

"You got your mother's looks alright." He twisted my hair tighter around his fist. I winced. "But you got my nose."

The breath caught in my throat. What was he saying?

He grabbed my cheeks and forced me to look at him with my wide green eyes. I hated the look of his face. It was so gnarled and pale, too pale. I used to think the Joker was cool, but now he was just a heartless psychopath.

"Didn't mommy tell you?" he teased, letting out a hoarse bark. "I'm your daddy! Of course, so to speak. I just gave a bit of my sperm and you were mixed together in a test tube and shoved up some other woman's hoo-ha. My, my, you've got my hair! Well, what it looked like before the acid and before you went plant."

He laughed and dropped me, pressing his foot against my arm. I howled in pain, cursing softly when he moved his foot.

"Oh? Does that hurt? Here, let daddy help." He smashed his hammer on it again and again.

My head rolled to the side when he stopped. I was so disorientated then, dazed and almost out cold, but I held on like an idiot. He bent down and peered at me with his ugly eyes. I scowled back up at him.

"Better I die then Robin. He's a great hero who'll be somebody I never will." I gasped between shaky breaths.

He stood and twirled the hammer between his fingers. "I knew you'd fall for that stupid letter. I only wanted you here, to get rid of the _thing_ I have to call my daughter."

My eyes widened and he swung the hammer down in my side. My ribs shattered and I was sure I felt one rip into my lung. My mouth opened by I didn't have any breath left to scream with. He slammed it there again then dug it in, crunching the bones together. I let out a choked sob.

"You were just a thorn in my side!" he growled tossing the hammer aside. "Not like the villain I thought I would help create. You were ugly and weak and small! I tried to kill you but Ivy found me. All I managed was to cut off the arm you managed to regenerate." He wrapped his long, thin fingers around my throat. "I tried again and you managed to miss it! Then Batman-" he spat out the name. "-saved you! Why won't you die! Just die!"

I felt the blackness ebb over me. And finally I was out of breath. When my eyes fluttered closed he let go and went to collect his jacket. My body throbbed and I knew I was dying. Even with medical help, I wouldn't live. The internal bleeding would kill me before any help came. That made me think if the group. Oh, their faces when they found my mangled body. A tear slipped down my wet cheek.

"Ta-ta." He cooed. "Daddy says stay put. HA HA! And, one more thing," I could see the grin in his words. "Got you this time."

The door slammed shut after all his men paraded out. When he was gone and I heard his car speed off, I opened my eyes and cried out in frustration. Sitting up the best I could, I let out a choked sob. It was over. All over.

I laid down again and curled up painfully. I heard the ring of an alarm clock. A bomb. I wouldn't be seeing Robin again or the others. A tear slipped out.

_Robin…_

BOOM!

Xx

They got there just in time to watch everything explode. Robin let out a cry and franticly got off the ship before it was on the ground. He ran towards the flame engulfed building and shielded himself from the heat with his cape. The others called for him but he didn't hear them. He kept running. She had to be alive. She was strong! She wasn't weak!

But as he stepped into what was left of the building his heart sank. She wasn't strong enough.

Wini was lying in the middle on the floor, now inches from his feet. Her body was broken and crumpled; her red hair was spilled around her face, singed and dirty. She was wearing Robin's suit, but it was burnt and torn, even bloodied. Around one of her wrists, the one that wasn't swollen or purple was a handcuff she managed to get out of. One of her sides was sunken in, broken nastily.

Robin's eyes widened and his heart sank to his feet. The last thing he ever wanted was to see her like this. He dropped to his knees, everything around him wasn't there. It didn't matter. M'gann crying in Conner's arms, that wasn't there, Artemis clutching a frozen Wally's arm, tears streaming down her cheeks, he didn't see that. All he saw was the broken girl, that risked her life to let him live and become something great, just like she dreamed.

He gently picked her up and held her. Her left arm was broken, he could feel it. And her side was so damaged. Robin cradled her to him, sobbing into the base of her neck. She was gone. Never coming back.

"I don't wanna be a Superhero anymore." He choked out in a whisper, just for her deaf ears to hear. "I don't wanna be Robin, or Nightwing or even Richard Grayson… I don't wanna be anything without you."

He pulled back and looked at her face with watery eyes. Her head rolled a little to the side, limp and her cheeks were bruised and slightly burnt. Robin gently turned her head to face his. He sniffled. He didn't want to see her like that. He never, never, never ever wanted to see her like that.

Then he lent down and lightly touched his lips to her. Their first kiss and she… she didn't even know it.

He let out a heartbroken sob and clutched her tighter.

Batman landed his jet a few yards away and rushed over. When he saw the reactions of the others, he knew something was wrong. The worst thing he could have ever imagined happened. Kneeling down by Robin, he put a hand on his shoulder and stared down at the broken body of the girl. The only thing he could think to do was just sit there with his hand on the boy's shoulder, as his ward cried until he didn't have any tears left.

Xx

Everyone in the League attended the funeral. It was quiet and depressing. No one said a word. Not one thing. When they were putting the dirt over the casket was when Artemis finally broke down and her legs gave out, Wally had to hold her up. M'gann didn't even last that long before Conner led her away. But Robin stood there, staring at the headstone and the mass of dirt.

Finally he set the bright red rose he had been holding down on top of her grave.

Wonder Woman had gotten Ivy out of Arkham and led her to the funeral. The other woman fell to her knees and sobbed uncontrollably. They had never seen Ivy in anything but her suit and leaves, but she was dressed head to toe in black. With a wave of her trembling hand, the dirt grew fresh, lush grass and little daisies and blue flowers.

"My baby…" she wailed.

Bruce turned his head and watched a few of the Villains they normally fought approach the gravesite. They, too, were dressed in black and looked saddened. Harley Quinn stepped forward and fell to her knees by Ivy. The two women passed words and finally Harley helped Ivy up to her feet.

'What were they doing here? The death of Ivy's child was nothing to them.' Thought Bruce.

Harley looked over at him with a frown, seeming to read his mind. "We're only human." She said before turning and helping the other woman away.

Even when everyone had wondered home Robin still stood there, gazing at her grave. Bruce put a hand on his adoptive son's shoulder.

"She would have-"

Robin cut him off. "-wanted me to carry on and be the best Superhero."

The raven haired boy looked up at Bruce sadly. "She risked her life for mine. So I won't let her die in vain."

With a nod towards the grave they slowly walked away. A breeze drifted by and Robin could have sworn he heard Wini's voice carried softly with it.

"_Nightwing…"_


	12. Epilogue

Epilogue:

It had been a year since he left the Teen Titians. He was Nightwing now, his own person. He used the name that Wini had said she liked so many years ago. A name he quickly found out that was a Kyptonian (A/N- I know it's not spelt right. Sorry) hero, which was odd that Wini knew it. Nonetheless he used it. His suit was black with a blue bird on the front.

He visited her grave almost every Sunday without fail, always leaving pretty flowers for her. He would always find the grass fresh and lush, with stinging nettle leaves elegantly curling around the headstone, telling him that Ivy visited.

Sometimes he would sit and stare at her headstone, wondering what she would have looked like now. She would have been about eighteen. And there were times when he found himself picturing the older her. She would have long, wavy red hair and bright green eyes. He figured she'd still be frail and skinny, but with an hour-glass figure, after all her mother was Poison Ivy. But when he found himself think about her, his heart would ache.

It was late one night when he got a signal about a robbery. He went to the scene as fast as he could. Leaping off a building and into an alleyway, he found the criminals already tied up and gagged. There was a green cloaked figure in front of them, their back to him. He stepped forward and demanded to know who they were.

That was when he noticed that the men were tied up with stinging nettle. His eyes widened. No, she was dead! She… she… she was, wasn't she?

The figure turned to him and pulled back the hood. The air left his lungs.

Standing before him was- it had to be a dream. He was dreaming. She was everything he pictured, almost.

Her hair was long, spilling down her shoulders to her waist in gentle waves, the sides braided and pinned in the back. Her eyes were bright and sparkled in the moonlight. Her skin was a pale green and her lips painted dark green. She wore a dark green leotard and matching thigh-high, high-heeled boots. Her chest was rounded and larger then he pictured, but then again, she was Poison Ivy's daughter. Her pose had a lustful appearance and her eyes and lips were set in a kissable look.

"I'm glad you used the name I liked." She said finally, swaying towards him. She stopped about a foot and a half away. "It suits you."

His mouth was dry. He couldn't speak. Was she a zombie? A ghost? Was he dreaming, again? But when her finger tips ghosted over his chest, he knew she was real, but how? He had held her crumpled body in his arms! He watched the explosion!

She smiled, her lips curling in a luscious way. "Let's go somewhere to talk. I'm sure you have questions."

They sat on the ledge of a tall building. Her legs were crossed in a lady-like manor and her red hair twisted in the breeze. She looked out at the view and sparkling lights of the city. Her hands gripped the ledge as she leant forward slightly.

Nightwing couldn't take his eyes off her. He was afraid that if he did then she would disappear, and he had wanted for so long to see her again. He sat close enough to her to feel her hair whisper over his cheek and arm. His mask was off and so was hers, but she wasn't wearing a mask. Her mask was the lustful one she portrayed when he first laid eyes on her after five years.

"I'm sorry I didn't show up sooner," she finally spoke, her green eyes continued to gaze out at the city. "But you seemed busy with the Titians and-" she glanced over at him through her lashes. "Becoming Nightwing."

"B-but how did you…" Dick paused and ran his hand through his hair. "I mean, you were dead… broken…"

"I know." Her voice was small and she looked down at her hands and made them into fists. "I don't really remember much about how I died. All I remember was that it was painful. And that the Joker just repeatedly beat me…"

Dick felt his heart drop. The way he had found her body and what the autopsy said. The left side of her ribcage was shattered, every rib broken and four had torn up her lung. Her left arm was broken so viciously that part of the bone was just splinters. And her shin was snapped in half. At first they thought she had also been raped, but upon further inspection they found that she had been kicked hard enough to fracture her pelvis, which explained her broken hymen. The doctor said that even if she was found in time, she would have died anyway; the explosion just finished the job quicker.

He remember holding her limp body in his arms and kissing her cold lips. He shuttered.

"Don't remind me." He mumbled.

Wini looked over at him. "It was like I was dead but alive at the same time. It was so strange." She sighed and looked out at the lighted city in the moon light. "But I remember feeling you kiss me." Wini smiled at him and he blushed.

"Anywho, I was in a long sleep, during which I think my body fixed itself, just like it grew back my arm." She let out a nervous laugh. "I'm more plant then my mother I suppose! Because then I woke up and everything in my body was just as it should be." She snapped her fingers. "Magic. I dug myself out of the grave and put everything back where it was, like I was still buried."

Dick reached over and took her hand in his, squeezing it. This wasn't a dream. She was really there, alive.

"Wini," he leant forward, hell bent on kissing her better then the last time he had, but her finger pressed against his lips.

His eyes snapped open and were met with her stern green ones. Her lips were pursed together in a straight line, but her eyebrows showed a worried and hurt expression.

"N-no, I…" she bit her lip. "I've been gone so long. I'm sure you have found-"

Gently taking her hand away from his face he smashed his lips against hers. She let out a gasp but kissed him back, wrapping her arms around his neck. His arms snaked around her waist, pulling her closer. She was back again, finally after so long. And she was in his strong embrace, hungrily kissing him as lustfully and with as much need as him.

Finally she pulled back and pressed her forehead against his, panting for air or CO2. "But I gotta tell ya Nightwing, I don't think I got it in me to be a good guy." She brought her lips close almost kissing him but pulled back. "Since I'm going to be a bad girl now, I suppose you're going to have to catch me."

She smirked and licked her lips. "I'll give you a prize if you catch me."

Flustered, he grinned and tried to lean in for another kiss but she pulled back.

"So catch me if you can, Nightwing." She purred before she slipped off the edge and fell with grace.

Dick whistled and put his mask back on. "I am so getting that prize!" He jumped after her.

Everything was right again.

_End._

**Finished! Nearly had you thinkin' she was dead didn't I! **

**By the way… I DIDN'T know that Black Widow was a real supervillian until I came across her. So I'm not stealing anything! I AM NOT! Besides, she turned out to be Stinging Nettle anyway, so PLEASE DON'T SUE ME!**

**Anywho, hope you enjoyed the ride. As short as it was, but I was running out of ideas and was quickly getting bored. But still.**

**PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME HOW I DID! **

**IF YOU HAVE NOTHING NICE TO SAY, SAY NOTHING AT ALL. **

**Sorry if things aren't right from the comic book world. I tried my best.**

**I hope you liked it, and remember to review and leave a comment. I love them. I really do. **


End file.
